pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Treecko
| name=Treecko| jname=(キモリ Kimori)| ndex=252| evofrom=None| evointo=Grovyle| gen=Generation III| pronun= TREE-koe | hp=40| atk=45| def=35| satk=65| sdef=55| spd=70| total=310| species= Wood Gecko Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=11.0 lbs| ability=Overgrow Unburden (Dream World)| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Treecko (キモリ Kimori) is a -type Pokémon, and is also one of the three Starter Pokémon in the games Ruby and Sapphire. At level 16 this Pokémon will evolve into Grovyle. Apperance Treecko are small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Treeckos have two dark green tails, and a red underside. Each of its hands and feet have three digits. It has bright yellow eyes and skinny reptilian pupils. The bottom of it's feet are sticky so it can climb on walls. Special Abilities All Treecko, and all Grass-type starters, have the ability Overgrow, which allows it to use -type moves at 150% if its HP is below 33%. In the Dream World, Treecko's ability Unburden double its speed once it's held berry is consumed, if it is holding a berry. Tiny spikes located on each of Treecko's digits allows it to stick to and climb walls with ease. In Anime Treecko first appeared in the episode Get the Show on the Road, where it was introduced to May as one of the Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. In the episode Tree's a Crowd, Ash caught a Treecko which would later go on to evolve twice into a Sceptile. It usually puts a twig in its mouth. It also liked to wear Ash's hat. Game Info Treecko first appeared in the Generation III games as one of the three Starter Pokémon, filling the spot for the -type Pokémon. Starting at level 16, Treecko will be able to evolve into Grovyle. Locations | pokemon=Treecko| rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| rsrarity=One| emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Treecko| Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight| RS Pinball=Forest (Ruby Field)| Trozei=Secret Storage 18 Endless Level 11 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-4F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=green| name=Treecko| ruby=Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. | sapphire=Treecko is cool, calm, and collected - it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. | emerald=It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees. | firered=It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. | leafgreen=It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. | diamond=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. | pearl=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. | platinum=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. | heartgold=Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. | soulsilver=Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. | black=It runs across the ground as if it were gliding. It confuses its enemies with quick movements, then takes them down with Vine Whip.| white=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Treecko RS.png |rbysapsprs=Treecko RS Shiny.png |emeraldspr=Treecko E.gif |emeraldsprs=Treecko Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Treecko RS.png |frlgsprs=Treecko RS Shiny.png |IIIback=Treecko Back III.png |IIIbacks=Treecko Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |ptspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |hgssspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |IVback=Treecko Back IV.png |IVbacks=Treecko Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Treecko BW.png |bwsprs=Treecko Shiny BW.png |Vback=Treecko Back V.png |Vbacks=Treecko Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Treecko's appearance is based heavily off of a gecko or lizard. More specifically, it is likely based off of a leaf-tailed gecko. Treecko's English name comes from combining the words "tree" and "gecko". Similarly, it's Japanese name, Kimori, comes from combining the words "ki" (tree) and "yamori" (gecko). Trivia *Treecko is the only -type starting Pokémon not able to learn Razor Leaf. *It is the only -type starter not to walk on all four legs, besides Snivy. *Treecko is the only starter that can use Bullet Seed. *Treecko is the only -type starter that can climb trees Snivy maybe able to climb as well. *Treecko looks like Snivy, the -type starter Pokémon in the Unova region even though Snivy is based on a snake and Treeko is based of a lizard called a geeko. Gallery. Pokemon Anime.png Ash and His Friend.png Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon